twinsoflightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Selene
"May the moon light your path in the darkest of nights" ~Artemis-Selene In their early years Apollo and Artemis were trained by the First King of Pluto Chronus who has a bit of an ego in Artemis' opinion. He taught them the import pints of ruling because he had seen through the Time Mirror(A Pluto Relic that is only reveals it's self when needed since Chronus merged with his Kingdom.) that they would one day found the two main Kingdom's and that the Kingdom's cooperation would be key in a future battle; something he didn't hare with them until later on in their lives and made them swear never to tell their Kingdoms because they would need to learn it for themselves. Names and Titles Queen Selene *Queen Artemis *Lady Artemis of Orion *Lady Selene of the Moon *First Moon Queen *First Queen of Orion *Sailor Artemis *Sailor Selene *Ancestor of Orion Appearance Selene has long silver-white hair the trails behind her as she walks, her featurs a a lot fairer then her brothers with her skin and eye color being much lighter then his. Her eyes are a light purple color and she normally stands about 4'10, almost never appearing older the 14-16 years of age except for on rare occasions. Bio/Personality In their early years Artemis and Apollo were trained by the First King of Pluto Chronus who has a bit of an ego in her opinion. He taught them the Importance of ruling because he had seen through the Time Mirror(A Pluto Relic that is only reveals it's self when needed since Chronus merged with his Kingdom.) that they would one day found he two main Kingdom's and that the Kingdom's cooperation would be key in a future battle, something he didn't hare with them until later on in their lives and swore them never to tell their Kingdoms because they would need to learn it for themselves. She tends to be more serious then her brother who likes to play around more then work and is somewhat reserved. She enjoys wandering around the Moon since it's destruction waiting for the day when it will be replenished and rebuilt. She is in-fact the ancestor of Usagi from her life as Princess Serenity, but before becoming the first Queen of the Moon she was married to the First King of Orion and went by the name Artemis, she left when he merged with his Kingdom; bringing her daughter with her and leaving her son to rule. She came to the moon to see that it as of yet had no inhabitants and began a Kingdom there changing her name to Selene around the same time as her Brother started the Sun Kingdom, when their daughter's married and became pregnant around the same time(within a few weeks of each other) it was right after Artemis and Apollo had merged with their Kingdom's and they decided that that was the perfect opportunity to bind the fates of their family's and created the 'astral twin' bond in their daughter's lines. Since then their has always been a Princess of the Sun Kingdom who was Astral Twin's with a Princess of the Sun Kingdom. Though it is possible for a Prince to have this bond with someone from the other Kingdom.